


Ain't No Shrinkin' Violet

by JustSomeAsshole, thamberlina



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Knifeplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamberlina/pseuds/thamberlina
Summary: I wrote a script type thing for this Negan fic idea I had, my mate Thamberlina over here did me the pleasure of writing it up into story form, she used her creative writing talents to turn my dialogue into a full fanfiction. Credit to her, cuz let's be honest she did the hard work ;)Negan has Erika and her group on their knees, but she is a stoic little bitch and using a knife and some smutty shit, she convinces him to let them go - alive.....
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ain't No Shrinkin' Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Negan.

The tension hung heavy in the air filled with the sounds of pitiful cries and pleas for mercy, but she remained silent, stoic, and emotionless save for the rocky, uneven surface that jarred and dug into her knees. She merely gritted her teeth ignoring the pain and pressure that was increasing with every passing second.

She hated him, she hated how he’d torn apart her group, her community, leaving them a pathetic crying mess begging to be spared. She watched him intently, hatred and anger burning in her irises, if looks could kill there’d be only a smoking pair of boots remaining.

The asshole quit his torment of the weaker members coming to a halt in front of her, “nothin’?”

She merely stared up him with venomous eyes, not giving him the satisfaction.

“Oh, c’mon doll, you not gonna give ol’ Negan a lil’ bit of emotion? Hell, I’m about to smash pretty boy’s fuckin’ skull like a cantaloupe.”

“You’re either gonna kill us or you’re not…” She shrugged her shoulders, “no point crying over it.”

Negan licked his lips staring down at her, letting a smug smile grace his handsome features. “What’s your name, doll?”

“Erika.”

“Erika.” Her name rolled off his tongue, “it is a fuckin’ pleasure to meet you, Erika.”

His voice was a deep burbling purr that rumbled and emanated from his chest, husky and smoky, in any other circumstance she may have possibly found it attractive, but in the here and now, she remained impassive and immune to his phony charm.

“So, you not impressed with my lil’ speech?”

“I’m not interested in playing your games.” Erika bit back making Negan recoil a step.

“Ouch doll,” he whispered clutching at his chest feigning shock. “So, you don’t care if I kill your people?”

“I’m not gonna insult your intelligence by thinking that anything I could say would change your mind. You’re gonna do what you’re gonna do.”

Negan appraised her, staring into her cold eyes she gave nothing away, she would be a dynamite poker player. “I like you.” He finally praised after a heavy silence. He held out his gloved hand for Erika to take, but she stared at the hand with nothing but disgust and raised herself to her feet.

“Come with me.”

Erika fell in line with Negan’s purposeful strides towards the RV. Negan thrust Lucille into Simon’s arms, “hold onto Lucille for me.”

Wrenching the door open, he jerked his head to Erika for her to step inside. His eyes firmly glued on her ass as she climbed the stairs, before following her inside.

Negan slammed the door shut, removing the Bowie blade from his belt he drove it deep into the table before sitting down on one side of the booth seat.

Staring up at Erika who remained standing he gestured to the seat opposite, “take a seat.”

Erika followed his order, albeit a little hesitantly, something that Negan picked up on immediately.

“What am I gonna do with you doll?”

Erika mirrored Negan’s body language, “you tell me,” she replied in a deadpan tone whilst relaxing against the back of the chair.

“What would you think about leavin’ those fuckin’ sorry sacks of shit behind, and joinin’ me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Negan leaned forward arms folded resting on the table, “you’re a smart gal, I’m sure you can answer that.”

Again, Erika mirrored him, leaning forward just a little, not as gung-ho as he seemed to be about encroaching on other people’s personal space.

“If I do...join you, what are you going to do to them?”

Negan slammed his palms down heavily on the table with a resounding bang, making Erika jump back into her seat. “See! You do care! But shit, I’m not a complete asshole. I might be able to cut you a deal, people are a resource after all.”

“Why did you do this? Why us?”

A beaming, smug grin embellished his bearded lips, “it’s all about survival, doll. I need to find soldiers.”

“Is that what I am? A soldier?”

“You could be if you come back with me. You’ll live the life of fuckin’ luxury. You seem smart, hell, you’re fuckin’ sexy, I really don’t wanna waste that asset.”

“Sexy?” Erika scoffed.

Negan licked his lips nodding, “yeah, you didn’t break like everyone else… that’s fuckin’ hot.”

He leaned in even closer, so close she could see his hazel eyes darkening to a deep espresso.

“Why don’t you show me why I should take you back with me?”

He leaned back into the chair, spanning his arms across the back, and spreading his legs a little. Erika licked her lips, smirking back at Negan. With cat-like reflexes she wrenched the knife from the tabletop and quickly straddled Negan’s lap, pressing the razor-sharp blade against his pulsing jugular.

“I thought I already told you, I’m not gonna play your games.”

“Damn doll, I am about 50% more attracted to you…”

Erika smirked and looked down between them seeing the tell-tale bulge of the semi Negan was nursing, “I can tell.”

Keeping the blade pressed firmly against Negan’s throat, she let one hand hover over his crotch. Negan could feel the heat of her palm, close but not close enough.

He growled in approval when her fingers toyed with his zipper, “takin’ what you want, fuck, I respect that.”

Erika held his gaze as she unzipped him and wasted no time in letting her hand sink into his boxers and wrap around his rapidly hardening cock. “I don’t mess around.”

Keeping hold of his waistband she stood up from Negan’s lap pulling him up with her. His grey pants fell loose around his knees, she pulled his boxers down mid-thigh before pushing firmly at his shoulders letting him fall ungainly back into the seat.

“Like it rough, huh doll?”

Erika merely glared at him. Taking the blade handle between her teeth she wrenched her own shorts and underwear down and kicked them away. She retook her place on Negan’s lap, his erection hard and heavy between them, jutting up against her stomach.

Negan groaned at the contact wanting more of Erika, she took hold of the knife and pressed it back against his throat.

If he wasn’t so turned on, he would have been fearing for his life, “I gotta tell ya, doll. I don’t normally let people shove me around like this.”

“Guess I’m lucky then.”

Negan’s chuckled trailed off into an animalistic groan as Erika spat into her palm, jerking his cock twice before sinking down on his in one fluid movement. Her breath caught in her chest. Fuck, he was big, but even bigger once inside her, she felt like she may just split in two.

Teetering the line of pleasure and pain, she rocked her hips a little. Negan’s hands fell to her waist gripping tightly, guiding the rise and fall of her hips as she slowly began riding him.

“Fuck sweetheart.”

“Shut the fuck up.” She breathed out heavily, riding his cock harder, “just, fuck me…”

Negan was at her mercy, staring up in awe whilst Erika rode him like a bucking bronco. He gripped her hips tighter, driving up into her eager to hear her scream. She could tell by the hitch in his breathing that he was getting close, it spurred her on.

Keeping the blade pressed against his throat, Erika trailed her palm down to her centre, flicking her fingers over her clit bringing herself ever closer to her orgasm, “we got a deal? I go with you… fuck… you let them go.”

Her hips and fingers worked in tandem, she was close, so fucking close.

“Christ… whatever you fuckin’ want doll…”

His breathy words sang in her ears, grinning wildly she held the blade of the knife flat against his sweat glistening jawline, tipping his head back. “Kinky… fuckin’…bitch…”

With one final practised flick of her fingers, Erika brought herself to a spine-tingling climax. Once the waves of pleasure elapsed, she climbed off Negan’s lap and sunk between his legs. His moan of disappointment turned into a purr of pleasure feeling Erika’s hand wrap around his glistening cock, working him steadily to his climax.

“Fuccckkkk, I’m fuckin’ close doll…”

Taking the cue, Erika took the blade once again, this time holding it against his balls.

One wrong move and he’d be getting castrated, the notion had his body frozen in fear, “woah! Woah there sweetheart.”

“I need your word that you’re gonna let them go.”

Negan smirked which pissed Erika off, in retaliation she pressed the tip of the blade more incessantly against his balls.

“Okay! Okay! Jeez, back the fuck away from my fuckin’ crown jewels will ya!”

But Erika wouldn’t back down.

“Why should I trust you? You and your people round us up, point guns at our heads, for what?”

“Listen doll, I appreciate you got a big ol’ set of lady balls, I’ve got nothin’ but fuckin’ respect for that. But if I don’t walk outta here a full fuckin’ man with my tackle intact, my people will do more than just fuckin’ point guns, believe me.”

Erika stared into his eyes, waiting for him to snap and take his words back but when no more words came forward, she wrapped her hand around his neglected erection once again. Flicking her wrist and raking her nails over his silky soft skin all the while keeping the knife pressed firmly against him, an ever-present reminder of her threats.

“Fuck, you’re fuckin’ messed up.”

Erika chose to ignore him, working his cock harder revelling in the power she held over him. She crudely pushed his t-shirt up over his stomach watching his abdominal muscles constrict and tighten as his orgasm claimed him, his semen painting them in an abstract fashion.

“Nngghh… fuck, doll…”

Casting the blade aside, Erika started redressing herself as though nothing had transpired between them, leaving Negan slumped in the seat trying to catch his breath.

“Get dressed. If we don’t get back out there soon, your people will think something’s up.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Said Negan with a charming smile. Using his red scarf, he did his best to wipe the sweat from his brow and the rapidly drying traces of his release over his stomach. He stood up a little shakily, the strength of his orgasm leaving him a little weakened. He pulled his boxers and pants back up, fixing his gun belts back into place.

Both looking somewhat presentable again, Negan headed for the door when Erika’s hand gripped his arm.

“You promise you’ll let them go?”

He nodded, “I’m a man of my word.”

“Prove it. Tell your men to back off, and then we can go.”

He leaned in close, the jovial edge replaced with menace, “you’re awfully fuckin’ bossy. I didn’t mind it so fuckin’ much when you were ridin’ my dick like a rodeo fuckin queen. But I’m still in charge here doll, don’t fuckin’ forget it.”

“I’m not scared of you Negan; I just want my people safe.”

“They’re not your people anymore.”

He wrenched the RV door open before she could reply. He leads the way back into the fray, his men acknowledging his return with a nod but keeping their weapons firmly trained on their kneeling targets.

“Alright! A lil’ update! Erika here has convinced me to strike up a pretty sweet deal… you can all fuckin’ go.”

Negan’s men faltered a little but kept their weapons in check, they knew Negan too well, there had to be a sting in the tail.

“However! I want half your shit; so, you’re gonna go back to your little town, I’m giving you one whole fuckin’ week to get your asses out there scavengin’. Use it fuckin’ wisely cos I will be there bright and fuckin’ early once that week is up to collect all my fuckin’ shit. You get me shit; you live. Easy fuckin’ peasy.”

He wrapped his arm around Erika’s shoulders smirking down at all the startled, wide eyes staring back in shock and awe.

“Oh! And this feisty lil’ lady is comin’ back with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go show my girl Thamberlina some love ;)


End file.
